


Day 1: Childhood

by butchsakura



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, SaintSeiyaWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Aiolia and Camus get into a fight. Saga and Aiolos handle it like the very responsible teenagers that they are.
Kudos: 25





	Day 1: Childhood

Saga heard the screams and the rushed footsteps before he saw the faces. He exchanged a long suffering look with Aiolos by his side and steeled himself for what was to come. Milo reached them first, hair disheveled and out of breath. Aiolos gave him a sympathetic look and Saga crossed his arms, looking down at him.

“What did you do this time?”

Milo looked up alarmed and shook his head vigorously.

“IT WASN’T ME, I SWEAR!” He had arrived first precisely so no one could pin the blame on him. He didn’t want to have to clean the stairs of the twelve houses with a toothbrush ( _again_ ) for something he hadn’t even done.

Before Milo could elaborate, Camus appeared in the entrance to the Gemini temple, Aiolia close behind him. They both looked worse for wear, Aiolia with twigs in his hair and scratch marks on his cheek, while Camus kept clutching at the back of his head with a red face, barely contained tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“He did this to me!” screamed Camus, rushing to Saga’s side and pointing at Aiolia.

“What did he-” but before Saga could finish asking, Aiolia slammed into his brother’s leg and clung to his pants.

“It was an accident!” Aiolia tried, looking up at his brother with puppy eyes. “He overreacted and pushed me into the bushes!”

“You did it on purpose! And you pushed me first!”

“That’s not true, I tried to apologize to you and you tried to maul my face!”

“You pulled my hair!”

“You tried to freeze me!”

“Well, you started it.” Camus sniffed, wrapping a hand into Saga’s shirt. “Because you’re a savage.”

As if to prove his point, Aiolia tried to lunge at him. Camus stepped behind Saga and Aiolos caught his brother by the back of the shirt before they could start fighting again. Aiolos caught Aiolia in a deadlock, willing him to calm down. Saga and Aiolos exchanged another look between them. It was usually Milo and Aiolia getting into fights while Camus watched from a safe distance, as he and Shaka tended to stay back while the others got into petty arguments. That Camus became part of the conflict was rare.

Since neither Camus nor Aiolia were willing to cooperate, the Very Responsible Teenagers turned to Milo instead.

“What happened here?” Saga asked him.

Milo opened his mouth, ready to spill, and then seemed to think better of it. He snapped his mouth back shut, looking between both of his friends quickly. Aiolia looked at him with pleading eyes. Even with a blotchy face and unspilled tears, Camus sent him a look that promised retribution if he said the wrong thing.

“Aiolia started it. We were taking a break and he stuck gum on Camus’ hair.”

Saga didn’t even want to ask where they had gotten gum. Aiolos gasped and slapped his brother’s shoulder.

“Aiolia! Apologize to him right now.”

Aiolia stomped his feet and crossed his arms, looking away. He should have known Milo was a traitor and wouldn’t cover for him.

“I’m sorry, Camus.” He let out through gritted teeth. Aiolos didn’t look too pleased with the apology but deemed it enough for the moment.

Camus stepped away from Saga, wiping at his eyes.

“Hm. Sorry isn’t going to get this thing out of my hair.”

Saga stepped behind him to assess the damage. A huge fucking ball of gum was stuck to the back of Camus’ head. It seemed he had only got it more stuck as he tried to get it off. With a tired, weary sigh, Saga left Aiolos to deal with the other two kids and lead Camus into the bathroom to fix this mess.

The mess could not be fixed. Saga tried everything he could think of, oil, vinegar, water, toothpaste, even mayonnaise. But no matter what he did, it wouldn’t come off. In the end, they had to cut off a huge chunk of Camus’ hair.

When Shion found out about the incident, it was Aiolia who had to clean the twelve stairs with a toothbrush, and they had to keep Camus away from Aiolia in spars for a whole month until he stopped trying to freeze him to death. Once his hair grew back, Camus became less outwardly hostile, but his grudge against Aiolia lasted well into adulthood.

Good thing only Milo knew that it Mu who had given Aiolia the gum and dared him to do it in the first place. If the truth ever got out, a thousand days war would be the least of their problems.


End file.
